Amour, quand tu nous tiens
by menLOVEmen
Summary: Angel et Weasley affronte un démon. Ce qui va s'ensuivre sera tout a fait particulier et déterminant dnas leurs deux vies.


**_Amour, quand tu nous tiens…_**

**Base** : Angel (mais je le mets dans la section Buffy, parce que personne va dans celle sur Angel !)

**Genre** : Action puis… vous verrez

**Résumé** : Angel et Weasley affronte seul un démon, Fred, Gunn, Cordélia et le Grosaleug ( je connais pas l'orthographe) trop occupés à consommer leur amour. Angel et Weasley seuls vont découvrir quelques petites choses…

**Avertissements** : Couple Angel/Weasley 

**Autres** : Rendez-nous Angel le samedi !!!!!! La Naze Academy, on s'en fout ! Sinon, laissez-moi une petite review si ça vous a plu ou un mail à SnchzMig@aol.com . 

**POV Angel**

            Dire que j'y ai cru. Quel idiot ! Comme si elle pouvait s'intéresser à moi, la pub vivante pour le Prozac, la dépression ambulante… Quel imbécile. Et puis, à quoi ça m'aurait mené, vous pouvez me le dire ? Eh bien à redevenir un démon sanguinaire. Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problème avec Wolfram et Hart ! Et en plus, j'ai un enfant à élever. 

            Cordélia aurait fait une très bonne mère… Mais la vie en a décidé autrement, ou plut^t la non-vie. Mais quand même ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle trouve à ce tas de muscles en armure ! Je suis mille fois plus beau que lui. Avec ses cheveux trop longs et crasseux et ses yeux trop bleus, il est… l'idéal masculin de Cordélia.

            S'il était arrivé une minute plus tard, je lui aurais avoué mes sentiments et tout serait peut-être différent.

**POV Weasley**

            Dire que j'y ai cru. Quel idiot ! Comme si elle pouvait s'intéresser à moi, Mr flegme britannique, Mr Coincé, Mr Pragmatisme… Quel imbécile. Elle en aimait bien un et ce n'est pas moi. Si seulement je le lui avait dit ! Peut-être c'est-elle rabattu sur lui par dépit parce que je ne déclarais pas ! Cesse de rêver, il a tout de mieux que toi : les muscles, la force, l'humour… Et lui il vit sa vie, à la différence de moi qui suis trop constipé pour me lâcher un peu (dixit Cordélia).

            Eh oui ! Je finirai vieux garçon à me masturber devant des photos de femmes que je n'aurai jamais… Plus cynique, tu meurs.

**POV Angel**

            Je commence à vraiment connaître ses égouts. Surtout depuis qu'on est parti chercher ce démon qui déchiquette les corps de ses victimes. D'habitude, on fait un travail de groupe pour chercher les démons potentiels et déterminer le ou les prochaines agressions possibles. Mais là, sur six personnes, deux étaient opérationnels, les quatre autres étant serrés par deux les uns contre les autres, trop occupés à… Après tout, je n'ai que ce que je mérite. Ne suis-je pas destiné à souffrir ? Mais là, ça dépasse.

            Tiens, Weasley me regarde, il doit se demander à quoi que je pense.

**POW Weasley**

            Tiens, Angel, me regarde, il doit ce demander à quoi que je pense. Il ne peut pas savoir ni comprendre ce que je vis. Il ne peut pas…

            Le démon, le voila. Il nous a vu, c'est trop tard. Je ne pensais pas qu'on le trouverait dans les égouts.

« Weasley, tu sais ce que c'est ? demande Angel

_ C'est un Torah, un démon qui a des faux à la place des mains. En général, on les recrute pour tuer des gens et surtout pour que… enfin, tu voies ce que je veux dire. Tu as vu les photos des corps.

_ Et tu ne penses pas que …, commence Angel

_ Si, je pense que c'est toi qui es visé.

_ WOLFRAM & HART ! reprenons-nous d'une même voix. »

            En effet, les corps des victimes, bien qu'assez méconnaissables, avaient la même carrure que celui d'Angel : des vêtements sombres, des cheveux gominés, un corps musclé, des pectoraux finement ciselé… Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je raconte ?!

**POV Angel**

            Tiens, Weasley est devenu tout rouge. C'est inhabituel. Bon, chargeons-nous de ce démon. 

« Eh toi ! Oui toi, le démon qui ressemble à ma grand-mère, tu crois que tu peux courir avec des gens comme ça. On dirait que t'as des varices ! »

            Exactement ce qu'il fallait. Les démons sont très susceptibles, c'est bien connu. Je vais pouvoir profiter de sa fureur pour le prendre au dépourvu. Attention, il est sur moi. J'ai installé des petites lames sur mes lance-pieux. Si je m'y prends bien, je toucherai… du métal ?!

« Ah Angel, je ne t'ai pas dit que leur corps était aussi dur que l'acier ?

_ Non, pas vraiment Weasley. »

            Raté pour l'effet de surprises. Maintenant, c'est lui qui me tient. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il regarde ses faux comme ça ? Oh mon dieu !

**POV Weasley**

            Le plan d'Angel a raté, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais là, il est très mauvaise posture. Mais les lames ne le tueront pas… Sauf elles lui coupent la tête. Bon, je vais m'approcher du démon et le ceinturer pour le faire tomber sur le sol.

            Je suis tout prêt… Je m'approche… Je tends mon bras… Il tend le sien… Je vole sur cinq mètres… Raté…

            Ma définition du loser, lavette, poltron, couard et j'en passe : Weasley Windam Price. Bon, est-ce que je vais bien ? On demandera ça à ma colonne vertébrale… Bon, je ne peux pas aider Angel physiquement, à part si je le déshabille et que… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?!

            Weasley, reprends-toi ? Où est ton flegme britannique ?! Là, je dois aider Angel. Il essaie de retenir les bras du monstre de la découper. Mais il n'a pas mal quand on le frappe. Il faut que je me souvienne. Ces démons ont un point faible évident. J'observe le corps. Mais oui, leurs jambes aux veines saillantes.

« Angel, tape dans les jambes ! »

            Il obéit. Et cette fois, ça fonctionne. Le monstre tombe à genoux, hurlant de rage. Angel se recule. Il observe le monstre qui se relève. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs parce le Torah agit bizarrement. Il semble se convulser. 

            Oh problème !

**POV Angel**

            Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? On dirait qu'il… Je me retrouve projeté sur le sol par Weasley.

« Eh ! Ça va pas ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

_ Je viens de me rappeler de quelque chose Regarde ! »

            A ce moment, les deux lames qui servent de main au monstre  passent juste au-dessus de nos têtes et se plantent dans le béton.

« Ah oui, effectivement. Merci beaucoup. Et tu as une idée de comment le vaincre ?

_ Pourquoi pas rester sur toi et déchirer tes habits. »

            Vient-il d'évoquer le fait de faire l'amour avec moi ? Jamais je n'aurais cru que… Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ressens de tels frissons ? Est-le contact de son corps sur le mien ? Je crois qu'une discussion s'impose.

« Weasley, on tue cette chose et on en discute ?

_ Ok.

_ Et tu as une idée ? Et ne me dis pas de déchirer mes habits, on verra ça après. »

            Voila que je m'y mets aussi…

« Je crois que ce lames sont les seules choses qui puissent transpercer son corps et atteindre son coeur.

_ Il faut donc les prendre avant lui.

_ Oui. Et aussi songer à nous séparer. »

            J'enlève les mains que j'avais commencé à passer sur sa nuque et me relève. Si je pouvais rougir, je serai cramoisi. Mon trouble est néanmoins visible mais je me ressaisis et court le plus vite possible vers les lames. J'arrive à les décrocher du béton alors que le monstre fonce sur moi en me menaçant de ses moignons. Je sens son souffle dans mon dos au moment où je me retourner et lui plante ses deux armes dans le cœur.

**POV Weasley**

            Bien joué Angel. C'est du beau travail. Maintenant, je vais m'occuper de toi. Ça y est, ça recommence. A croire que… Mais c'est bien sûr !

« Angel !

_ Quoi ?

_ Je sais ce qui se passe. Les démons Torah sécrètent une hormone qui excitent les pulsions… sexuelles, toutes les pulsions…

_ Ah. Eh bien, alors, tout va bien. Tout va très bien. Allez, on rentre.

_ Je… Je te suis. »

            Tout va bien ? Ça ne lui semble pas bizarre ?! Soit, c'est le démon qui excite les pulsions mais enfin… Pour cela, il faut qu'il y est des pulsions !!!

**POV Angel**

            Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu… Je ne m'affole jamais… En fait, si, je m'affole presque tout le temps quand quelqu'un est en danger. Mais là, je m'affole parce que ce que me dis Weasley veut dire qu'il y aurait… Des sentiments plus qu'amicaux entre nous… Mais pourquoi on ne s'e, est pas rendu compte ? Peut-être parce qu'on était persuadé du contraire. Mais ce démon a mis au jour ces sentiments. Va-t-on ne plus les ressentir au fur et à mesure qu'on va s'éloigner ?

**POV Weasley**

            Mais ce que j'ai ressenti était vrai. J'ai ressenti du désir pour Angel ! Moi qui étais convaincu d'aimer Fred, j'ai fait des avances à Angel.

            Voila qu'on sort des égouts. Angel me donne la main pour m'aider à sortir. Est-ce un frisson que j'ai ressenti ? Est-ce le froid ? Est-ce de… l'amour ? Je veux en avoir le cœur net. Je trébuche volontairement, entraînant Angel avec moi. Je suis sur lui.

« Weasley…

_ Chut. »

            Mon cœur bat si vite qu'il contraste singulièrement avec celui d'Angel. Mais si le sien battait, il irait aussi vite que le mien, au diapason de nos passions. Au diapason de notre baiser. Nos bouches se mêlent sans aucune réticence. L'amour révélé s'épanouit enfin, après tant d'indécisions.

**POV Angel**

            Weasley qui prend des initiatives set moi qui me laisse faire… Quel pied ! Il peut bien venir n'importe qui, je m'en fiche. Je me sens heureux, serein. C'est si bon que j'en… perdrai mon âme. Je le repousse.

« Weasley, c'est dangereux.

_ Tu veux dire, avec ton âme ?

_ Oui. Si on va trop loin…

_ D'après la prophétie, le bonheur parfait s'obtient théoriquement avec une femme.

_ Tu en es sûr ? 

_ Certain.

_ Dans ce cas, je te propose de rentrer à l'hôtel pour approfondir nos découvertes.

_ Je te suis, beau ténébreux. »

            Nous voila parti. La pluie se met alors à tomber, perçant le ciel de la nuit.

**POV Weasley**

            Le plus naturellement du monde, Angel prend ma main et me tire pour m'exhorter à courir. Mais cette fois, ce n'est pas fuir un monstre mais pour aller au devant de notre destin. Un destin pour le moins merveilleux.

            Le chemin jusqu'à l'Hyperion n'est pas long et très vite, nous nous retrouvons dans la salon. Fred est toujours en train de lécher les amygdales de Gunn, mais cette fois, ça ne me fait plus rien. 

            On monte dans ma chambre avec Angel. Là, on ferme la porte et… Juste ciel ! Je ne connaissais pas toutes ces facettes de l'amour. Des baisers et encore des baisers, mais si vous saviez où. 

            Je défais la chemise noire en satin d'Angel, découvrant sa belle peau laiteuse. Je m'y abandonne totalement. Je passe mes mains sur sa musculature alors qu'il défait ma chemise tout en me couvrant de baisers. 

            Tout deux torse nu, nous nous enlaçons longuement dans une étreinte charnelle. Très vite, nous nous dirigeons vers le lit ou le reste de nos habits tombent, irrésistiblement attirés par le plancher.

**POV Angel**

            Un coup d'œil au réveil. Il est sept heures du matin. Quelle agréable nuit ça a été ! Weasley est encore endormi. Je laisse courir mes doigts sur sont torse puis je remonte le drap sur lui. Il est si beau. Comment ai-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte avant ? Sûrement que sans ce démon, nous ne le saurions toujours pas…

            Je me lève et m'habille puis je me rends dans la chambre de Connor. Il dort profondément, un sourire angélique sur les lèvres.

« Tu sais Connor. Ta vie sera sûrement difficile à Los Angeles. Mais au moins, tu seras initié à la tolérance. Avec un démons cornu vert, une mère vampire morte je ne sais combien de fois, une tatie Cordélia demi-démon qui a des visions et moi ton père vampire avec une âme, amoureux d'un autre homme.

_ Eh oui, répond une voix qui se transforme en deux bras qui m'enlacent. Il sera élevé dans le respect de l'autre

_ Et l'amour. »

            Comme pour le prouver à mon amant, je l'embrasse à nouveau en le serrant dans mes bras. Puis, nous sortons en nous tenant par la taille.

« Tu sais, Angel.

_ Oui ?

_ Je me suis un peu trompé hier soir.

_ Comment ça ? Le Torah n'est pas mort ?

_ Si si, il est mort. Mais il n'a jamais dégagé aucune hormone en fait. Je viens de m'en rappeler.

_ Quel sublime erreur, Weasley ! Qui n'a eu que de bonnes conséquences ! »

            C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Et le grand amour de ma vie le partage. Je suis près a traverser toutes les épreuves avec lui. Je l'aime

**POV Weasley**

            Plus je le regarde, et plus je l'aime. Il est… merveilleux. J'ai passé la plus belle nuit de ma vie et de loin et pour rien au monde, je n'échangerai ma place. Je dois le lui dire, sceller avec lui mon amour.

« Angel ?

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Je… Je t'aime. »

            Il me regarde et me serra à nouveau dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Weasley, de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. »

¤ ~***~ ¤

            Voila, c'est terminé. Je sais pas ce que vous vous en pensez mais j'espère que vous me le direz dans une review ou un mail à : SnchzMig@aol.com . 

            Je n'ai pas décrit la scène entre les bisous dans la chambre et le lendemain matin, parce que je trouvais que ça aurait été déplacé dans ce contexte très romantique. Mais ma foi, si beaucoup de monde le réclame, je consentirai peut-être à le rajouter.

            Dans l'attente de review de votre part je vous dis à bientôt !


End file.
